uepfandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Office
System workflow Bee Office Program dostarczany na zasadzie '''SaaS''' (Software as a Service) zainstalowany jest na serwerach. Dzięki temu nie ma potrzeby inwestowania w kosztowną infrastrukturę (serwery) i obsługę (administracja i hosting), a pracę z systemem Bee Office można rozpocząć od razu po podpisaniu umowy. Daje to również pewność bezpieczeństwa danych oraz możliwość szybkiego reagowania. BeeOffice to dostępny w chmurze pakiet przydatnych funkcji, wspomagających zarządzanie zespołem i biurem w codziennej pracy. BeeOffice wspiera m.in. rezerwację współdzielonych zasobów, terminarz pracowników, rozliczanie delegacji i aut firmowych, rejestr urządzeń biurowych, zarządzanie licencjami IT. Moduły systemu Bee Office System Bee Office (workflow) składa się z następujących modułów: * Pracownicy i struktura organizacyjna ** Moduł Pracownicy i struktura pełni dwojaką rolę. Z jednej strony jest jądrem aplikacji, niezbędnym do uruchomienia pozostałych modułów BeeOffice (ponieważ tutaj składowane są informacje o pracownikach i relacjach między nimi). Z drugiej strony stanowi funkcjonalność, która sama w sobie jest bardzo przydatna w organizacji. Moduł jest firmowym who is who: odzwierciedlaniem Waszej struktury organizacyjnej i zbiorem informacji o ludziach, którzy ją tworzą. Każdy pracownik ma tu przypisane stanowisko, role oraz informacje takie jak numery telefonów czy pokoju. Każde stanowisko ma przypisanego pracownika. Abyście zawsze wiedzieli, kto jest kim, pod kogo podlega i jak się z nim skontaktować. * Terminarz ** Terminarz to przejrzyste narzędzie do zarządzania aktywnościami pracowników. Umożliwia planowanie zadań, wgląd w poszczególne aktywności oraz rozliczanie czasu poświęconego na konkretne projekty, działania czy klientów. * Urlopy ** Moduł Urlopów umożliwia obsługę całego procesu akceptacji i kontroli wykorzystania urlopów całkowicie online, bez dokumentów papierowych. * Delegacje ** Funkcjonalność Delegacji skupia się wokół samoobsługowego formularza dostępnego online dla pracownika, przełożonego i księgowości. W tym jednym miejscu odbywa się cały proces planowania podróży służbowej, rozpatrywania przez przełożonego oraz rozliczania kosztów. * Rezerwacje ** Rezerwacje to sprawne zarządzanie zasobami używanymi przez pracowników: salkami szkoleniowymi, rzutnikami, zestawami GPS itp. W każdej chwili wiecie, jaki zasób jest wolny, kto dokonał rezerwacji oraz jak wyglądało jego wykorzystanie w przeszłości. * Zapotrzebowania ** Moduł Zapotrzebowań pozwala na pełną obsługę procesu składania i akceptacji zapotrzebowań. * Urządzenia ** BeeOffice gromadzi w jednym miejscu pełną informację o urządzeniach wykorzystywanych przez pracowników, historii ich wydań i zwrotów. Dodatkowo daje możliwość generowania i drukowania dedykowanych dokumentów wydania i zwrotu konkretnych urządzeń. * Samochody ** Moduł Samochody to nie tylko baza informacji o autach firmowych, ale przede wszystkim możliwość automatycznego rozliczania zużytego przez nie paliwa na podstawie informacji wprowadzonych przez pracowników do delegacji. W jednym miejscu można wprowadzać i przechowywać informacje o statusie aut, ich przypisaniu do pracowników lub dodatkowych cechach i atrybutach. * Licencje IT ** Zarządzanie licencjami w firmie * Forum ** Forum BeeOffice to prosty, uniwersalny mechanizm do wymiany informacji pomiędzy pracownikami. Dla kogo? System ten przeznaczony jest dla każdego przedsiębiorstwa, które posiada własne biuro i musi nim zarządzać. Poczynając od dużych firm, kończąc na sektorze MŚP, czy nawet samych działach w firmach. Integracja z innymi systemami System Bee Office ma możliwość połączenia się z systemami ERP, bądź systemami finansowymi np. R2Płatnik. Połączenie następuje przy pomocy usług sieciowych. Zobacz również * [https://www.beeoffice.com/ Bee Office] * [https://www.snp-poland.com/pl/ SNP Poland] Przypisy